


Jon and Dami’s supernatural adventure

by stacys_mom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Supernatural
Genre: Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Lil ninja baby, This is Jonathan SAMUEL Kent ladies and gents get it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacys_mom/pseuds/stacys_mom
Summary: Damian and Jon had been fighting some goons with guns in Metropolis and got caught in duel blasts from two different guns which de-aged them and transported them to gods know what dimension or what Earth. In this universe/AU/whatevs Batman and Superman don’t exist except comics (which for obvious reasons they do not have time to read) so The Winchester’s dosn’t know who they are.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Jon and Dami’s supernatural adventure

Damian blinked his eyes slowly and winced, looking around trying to figure out where he was. The last thing that he had remembered was fighting some goons in Metropolis with Jon- where’s Jon? Damian thought to himself suddenly sitting upright. That was the wrong thing to do as his vision spotted with black and he immediately felt nauseous. Closing his eyes and clamping his mouth shut Damian brought his hands to his face Where’s my mask? He thought before slowly opening his eyes to see that he was sitting on a table Forget the mask, what happened to my body?!?

“You gave us quite a scare there, we didn’t know if you were going to wake up any time soon,” a man said from across the room quickly gaining Damian’s full attention “appearing out of nowhere and falling out of thin air onto the floor was a neat trick. You’ve been asleep since then about a half hour. Were you looking for this by the way? It was lying beside you but I don’t think it’ll fit.” the tall man said holding up Damian’s domino mask between two fingers. After a few tense moments of observing one another the man broke the silence “My name is Sam Winchester, what’s yours?”

Damian sat still contemplating his next move. He knew 3 things: 1- Jon was missing or being held in another room, he hoped for his captors sake Jon was either unconscious until he could get to him or he wasn’t here, 2- he had been transformed somehow and was smaller, younger? And 3- wherever he was he needed to find a way to get Jon and get home. He scanned the room they appeared to be underground in some sort of bunker from where he was seated he couldn’t see any exits but he still had all of his concealed weapons, He could see his katana across the room on top of his cape, boots, gloves, and utility belt. They must have slipped right off of me because I am so small, the defense systems probably hadn’t even been triggered. From where he was seated he could see a great big hall with hundreds of books and walls of very dated technology.

“Where are we? What year is it? Are we alone?” Damian asked his captor, his voice steady yet higher pitched than he expected. 

“It’s 2019, but I get why you’d be confused- we are in a bunker that was built in the 30s, and no my brother is in the kitchen” Sam replied. “Your name?”

“Robin” answered Damian, not sure if he was on his Earth or not, time travel was out of the question but teleportation and dimension hopping was not. His holo-computer was across the room with the rest of his stuff and he would have to make sure that his captor wasn’t watching before using his tech. Damian swung his legs off the side of the table “-tt-” he sighed as he rolled up the sleeves on his uniform and pulled his socks up past his knees before cuffing his pants. He jumped off the table and began making his way into the other side of the room to retrieve his belongings when another man entered the room carrying a large cup of coffee.   
“Well well looks like our little friend is awake. Did he say anything useful Sammy? I still wanna know what he is to have gotten past all of our wardings”. These men, Damian thought glancing between the two towering men look dangerous. 

“Is this the brother you mentioned?” Damian asked as the shorter man sat in front of Damian’s belongings deliberately blocking his way, setting down his coffee cup and grabbing one of the gloves to inspect it. “I wouldn’t play with that if I were you, it’s not a toy”. 

“Listen kid, just because you passed all of the tests don’t mean you aren’t off the hook. YOU are the one who just popped into the bunker-YEAOW ” Dean started but was quickly silenced as he was shocked by the glove “WHAT THE FUC-”

“Dean! Language! He’s just a kid!” Sam interrupted.

“-tt- I am not a child”

“Whatever you say,” Dean said “but what was that?! Your glove bit me!” 

“Defensive security measures, it did not bite you it shocked you with 40,000 volts imbecile, I suggest you return my belongings to me and you will not be hurt any further.'' Damian made his way to Dean grabbing his glove from the older mans hands roughly and holding it in two tiny fists.

“Are you sure these are yours kid, they seem a little big” Dean quipped. In the span of one second the glove was tossed behind Dean and Damian’s face went from not amused to downright murderous as he lunged towards the taller man, springing off of the ground and flipping using his shoulder as a pivot point to flip over him and grab his katana. He stood on the counter where the rest of his belongings lay and quickly unsheathed his sword and grabbed a handful of Dean’s hair then held the blade firmly to his exposed throat drawing a thin line of blood under the sharpened edge.

“Don’t call me kid, child, son, buddy, buckaroo or anything else and you will live with your head still attached to your shoulders. Understand?” Damian growled coldly. “I do not know why I am this small, before I woke up I was normal so for all I know you two are responsible for this… de-aging predicament and my displacement and I swear to you I will get my vengeance”. 

“Why don’t we all settle down Robin, Dean?” Sam said with wide eyes taking a step towards the two with open palms trying to diffuse the situation “When you appeared here you were already this small, we thought you really were just a kid, you look like you’re about 5 or 6. How old are you?”

“I am 13”

“That’s still a kid!” Dean said jokingly only to have Damian force the blade deeper into the flesh of his throat making droplets of blood begin to drip slowly around the edge of the blade.

“I said, don’t call me a kid! Even at age 5 I had been training with the League of Assassins for years and already mastered many forms of combat, and while this de-ageing thing seems to have only been physical as I still have all of my memories, I assure you that I am much more subdued now as a man than I was as a child. Would you like to see me divulge in my childlike play that the hormones and muscle memory is challenging me to do, or would you and your brother like to live anothe-”

BOOM

“What was that?” Sam said.

“Front door!” Replied Dean, “Let me go psycho ninja baby, I’ll deal with you later,” he said as Damian tutted releasing him from his grip letting him run off with his brother to beneath the door, both of them grabbing guns from where they were stashed under the table and in their waist bands.

BOOM BOOM

“It sounds like its hitting the door trying to get in” Sam said arming himself with a shotgun, “Robin stay back there”. 

“-tt- you forget again that I am not a child, I will stay and help protect your domain, idiots.” Damian shot back holding his katana in front of his small body.

“Okay, weirdo, just stay out of the way. Nothing on Earth currently should be strong enough to get through that door, not even hell hounds could bust it down” added Dean as he loaded two handguns one with silver bullets and one an old fashioned colt pistol “listen ki- Robin, this gun can kill anything on Earth, Heaven Hell or otherwise, your sword won’t be much help so just stay back” he said moving to stand in front of the small boy. 

BANG- the door to the bunker flew across the room and skidded across the floor and the men swore and started shooting towards the empty door frame. Bullets fell to the ground in tiny metallic clangs as a small figure walked into the door frame. Dean shot the colt gun landing a bullet in the being that just knocked down the door’s forehead directly in between its eyes, eyes which started to glow crimson red. 

“Hey that actually hurt.” A high pitched voice squeaked out, stepping further into the bunker and into the light. The dust and debris from knocking down the door settled giving Dean and Sam a clear view as he caught another bullet from the colt in between two fingers. “Robin where are you, I can hear your heartbeat”. 

“-tt- can kill anything huh, some gun you’ve got there”

A blur flew across the room taking Damian with it.

“-TT- LET ME GO YOU INSOLENT HAYSEED” a very annoyed Damian could be heard screaming as the blur continued moving, circling around the room.

“NO! I FLEW ALL THE WAY AROUND THE WORLD TWICE AND NOTHING IS THERE! BUT I FOUND YOU, I listened and I found your heartbeat Dami, just like dad taught me!! It took me a little while because this bunker is actually pretty darn sound proof. Wait you’re small too? Oh great, this is just great! Another problem!! Dami, there’s nothing on this Earth! Your house isn’t there, the cave isn’t there, our headquarters isn’t there and worst of all NO WATCHTOWER! I CHECKED THREE TIMES!!”

“STOP!” Dean yelled, “WHAT IS GOING ON?” With the sudden interruption the blur came to a screeching halt and Sam and Dean got a better look at the second intruder, this one was even younger than their first and was carrying Robin bridal style. He had the same jet black hair but wavy and piercing blue eyes and freckled skin instead of golden tan. He too had a cape but it was red and instead of expensive looking kevlar and weapons he was wearing torn jeans (too cuffed around the ankles and about 10 sizes too big), a red and blue too-big zip up hoodie with the Superman ‘S’ on the front, and a white t-shirt underneath. His tennis shoes had been tied by the laces and were looped around one of his waist acting like a belt and he wasn’t wearing any socks as they were stuffed into one of his pockets.

Dean and Sam still had their guns raised at Robin and the second kid and the second boys demeanor did a complete 360 as he placed Damian down and stepped in front of him sporting a protective stance. He was a couple inches taller than Robin despite being younger and was able to completely shadow him clearly willing to take a bullet by the hands of the two strange men for his friend. 

“Dami, who are they?” Jon said coldly as his eyes began to dully glow red.

“Relax hayseed, they aren’t the ones who sent us here or made us this small. When those goons shot us back in Metropolis I landed here in their bunker. I woke up a little wet but other than that they didn’t do anything” Damian said still behind Jon. “As for who they are, I do not know. The tall one is Sam and the other is his brother Dean.”

“Holy water. That’s why you were wet. We were running tests to see if you were a demon or another monster. Now please explain what is going on before I put a bullet in kids and/or not kids especially one whose eyes are glowing red AGAIN” Dean said angrily.

“Oh by all means shoot away” said Damian with a smirk.

“I hate you” sighed Jon.

“Happy to hear it” replied Damian.

“Enough,” interrupted Sam “before we go around shooting blindly at kids again-”

“I SAID DON’T CALL ME A KID!” Damian roared as he lept over Jon and started running towards the two men with his katana outstretched. Sam and Dean started firing their guns without second notice. 

“BUT YOU ARE A KID DAMIAN” Jon said as he super sped to put his body in between Damian and the onslaught of bullets coming towards him. He pushed Damian behind him as bullets fell to the ground after bouncing off of Jon’s chest. 

“I AM A TEENAGER NOT A CHILD. THESE TWO HAVE BEEN PATRONIZING ME FROM THE MOMENT I WOKE UP HERE” Damian yelled.

“YOU HELD A SWORD TO MY THROAT!” Dean yelled back!

“Damiannnnnnn, that’s not how we make friends” Jonathan whined. 

“The colt isn’t working why aren’t you dead yet gremlin-” Dean started to say. 

“Enough” a new voice interrupted. 

“You. Badha'a. I didn’t think anyone would a thallus get hurt” Damian said quietly quickly lifting up Jon’s shirt looking for bullet wounds then doing the same with his own revealing to shocked eyes a heavily scarred child’s abdomen. 

“Death,” Dean crooned taken aback by the scene before him, “what are you doing here?”

“Don’t worry Dean I am not hear for you or your brother this time. And Ibn al Xu'ffasch,” Death said gently stroking the child’s cheek “I am not here for you either. It has been so long since I have seen you look so young. You are 5 again? What was your fifth birthday?”

Damian looked down at his feet “...I lost in combat and she locked me in a coffin… after a few hours I ran out of air” he mumbled. 

“You’ve died?” Asked Dean softly. 

Jonathan grabbed Damian’s hand knowing the pain behind the story as tears made their way down both the young children’s cheeks. 

“Have you not seen his picture on my desk during your trips to hell? I’d think you to be more observant than that, Dean. His family is a very troubled and special case. When you see a 3 year old who has been sentenced to damnation you tend to make an exception with the ‘no questioning the scales’ law and after a long argument with ...Chuck (God), I found out that apparently he did go to heaven the first time he died only to be resurrected by his mother and grandfather and was damned a year later after he took his first life. This process of death and resurrection has gone on for over 10 years”

“I don’t remember anything about heaven but I’ve always liked my time with you better than grandfather and mother, though they can’t say the same” Damian said as death wiped away a stray tear “Spot has always been my favorite dog” he added with a sniffle (Cerberus is Greek for spot)

“Wait so you’re telling me that this kid was damned to hell for murder at 3 years old??” Sam asked stunned. 

“Stop calling him a kid he is by no means a child, he has seen more horrors than you two can imagine and has earned his right to be called a man, while Damian has stopped killing people I am in no mood for a battle scene where you two are certain to lose, yes, even though he is only 5 in body. Especially since he was genetically modified since gestation to be the perfect weapon. Chuck told me that at age 2 he was given a little too much poison in his bottle and at age 3 his mother and grandfather punished him for not killing his first victim… efficiently enough” Death said with a pointed stare 

Turning to Sam and Dean, Jon put on his best bat-glare “You two have no idea what he has been through and what terrible things he has suffered. And just SHOOTING AT US with NO HESITATIONS? Sure he had a sword at your throat but he hasn’t killed anyone in 2 whole years! That gun of yours actually hurt a little so you have no business shooting it at a human like him.” Jon said as his eyes began glowing a pale red. “He is my best friend and even if he’s murdered a million people that’s all because of stupid Ra’s Al Ghul and his stupid mother. But you know what?? They also taught him to be the smartest person I know and one of the best fighters I’ve ever met.”

“Uh, We are sorry” Dean and Sam stammered out at the same time sporting the same bashful look. 

“When you say ‘human’, like you aren’t one... what do you mean” Sam asked to fill the silence. 

“-tt- like the glowing red eyes and flying wasn’t obvious enough, you said your gun could kill anything on Earth so what’s left?” Damian asked with a snort. 

“You’re… an alien??” Sam asked incredulously 

“Half!!! Only half! Rao!” Jon screeched.

“Alright alright enough. As much as I have loved banter, Death why are you here?” Dean asked

“For guidance Dean, they do not belong here and their families miss them dearly. Death is a universal constant I watch over all of the multiverses, Heaven and Hell collect souls from all of the multiverses, and I am a constant within them all. Though you may not know it Dean there are many Earths. These two come from one entirely different from your own and fight their own monsters, no better and no worse than your own. But today I act a free agent to see what has displaced my favorite son Ibn al Xu'ffasch and the boy stronger than Superman himself” Death said stroking Damian’s cheek and ruffling Jon’s hair “Now Damian, apologize for threatening Dean. You might be my favorite but he brings me food from time to time and threatening him with your katana was rude” he said pushing Damian towards Dean. 

“I am sorry Dean, I acted rashly and though I blame the hormones and impulses of a 5 year old brain. I should have collected myself better.” Damian said. 

“I was the one antagonizing a little ninja who has apparently killed a million people” replied Dean.

“-tt- my pupils greatly exaggerate my conquests” Damian scoughed rolling his eyes. 

“But that assassin that was trying to kill us that you trained said you had the deaths of a million people on your hands” Jon said facing Damian, earning a huh? from both Dean and Sam 

“-tt- maybe inadvertently but Egar was always prone to dramatics, I highly doubt that I have explicitly killed that many. Mother did always celebrate on the thousand marks though” Sam echoed the word thousand looking with wide eyes at the child before him. 

“200,435” Death said quietly from the chair he had sat on after scolding the bat into an apology. “However only 2 of those were of his own free will which we had a lengthy discussion about during his last visit to hell”

Jon choked a little at the number and Dean wolf whistled, while Sam stepped back and sat on the counter and Damian sheepishly looked towards his feet. 

“I was trained to be a weapon, to lead armies and to break then subsequently heal the world. That number is nothing compared to my mother or grandfathers. The last two weren’t accidents however they were mistakes and I am remorseful, and after my mother killed me a few years ago and I spoke to death last I haven’t done so since”

“We ought to be getting you two back to your fathers, Damian if you thought your father went through a lot of trouble to resurrect you imagine what he must be doing now trying to bring you back from an alternate dimension” death said, placing a hand on both boys shoulders. “First let’s get you back to the proper age, the rapid bone growth might hurt a little”

Popping and scraping noises followed as the two kindergartens nearly doubled in size before their eyes, filling out their costumes and Damian gaining more and more scars on his visible legs and face. 

“What do you mean… what alternate dimension… who… who are you?” Sam asked in a shaken voice 

“I am Robin, son of the Batman and he is Superboy, son of Superman. Obviously.” He said snidely and they vanished as Death chucked and winked one eye towards the hunters.


End file.
